Gibby Gibson
) |Row 2 title = Nome completo: |Row 2 info = Orenthal Cornelius Gibson |Row 3 title = Gli piace: |Row 3 info = Carly Shay Freddie Benson Ryan Seacrest Spelling Bees Musica Rock Musica Pop Sam Puckett Shannon Mitchell (non più) Tasha Essere senza maglietta Il pudding Le ciambelle Jenna Hamilton La panna montata Il latte di maiale Il sapone liquido Gli unicorni Gli One Direction |Row 4 title = Non gli piace: |Row 4 info = La musica rap Shannon Mitchell (adesso) Nora Dirshlitt Texas Wedgie Dormire sul fianco (iStill Psycho) Essere senza maglietta (dopo la stagione 4) (detto in iStill Psycho e iToe Fat Cakes) |Row 5 title = Soprannomi: |Row 5 info = Gibby (da tutti) Gib (da Carly, Sam e Freddie) Gibson (da Sam) Gibster Lil' Strambo McGibster Gibbles (da Sam) Giblets (da Spencer) Gibwad (da Sam in iCan't Take It) Gibaloney (da Sam in iStill Psycho) |Row 6 title = Famiglia: |Row 6 info = Lista dei membri della famiglia Gibson |Row 7 title = Amici: |Row 7 info = Carly Freddie Sam Spencer Reuben (iWin a Date) Mr. Henning (iGo Nuclear) Hazel (iDo)|(iDo) T-Bo Signor LeccaMolto (iDate Sam & Freddie) |Row 8 title = Blog di iCarly.com |Row 8 info = I blog di Gibby |Row 9 title = Interpretato da: |Row 9 info = Noah Munck |Row 10 title = Doppiato da: |Row 10 info = Stefano Pozzi}} Orenthal Cornelius "Gibby" Gibson è un amico di Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson e Spencer Shay, il figlio di Charlotte Gibson e il fratello di Guppy Gibson. Era originariamente conosciuto per il fatto che si toglieva sempre, e senza nessuna ragione apparente la camicia. Viene spesso descritto da Sam come "nerd" ed è spesso vittima del suo bullismo. Anche se viene spesso deriso, Gibby sa usare le mani e sa combattere. E' interpretato da Noah Munck. 'Carly Shay' Carly conosce Gibby da cinque anni. Gibby è un ospite fisso nello show e Carly dice sempre cose carine su di lui. In iEnrage Gibby, Carly dice che pensa che sia divertente, intelligente e carino. In iGet Pranky, Carly difende Gibby quando Sam le dice che fare uno scherzo a Gibby non vale, dicendo "Gibby è una persona vera!". Carly confessa a Sam che pensava di invitare Gibby al ballo scolastico in iSpeed Date. In iOMG Carly e Gibby fanno un progetto insieme. Nella quinta stagione Gibby inizia ad avere una cotta per lei, come visto in un promo. (Per ulteriori informazioni vedi Cibby) 'Sam Puckett' Gibby sembra essere attratto da Sam, e lei sembra essere un po' attratta da lui. Ciò si inizia a capire quando le chiede di uscire, e Sam per tutta risposta gli rompe i pollici. Più tardi, durante l'episodio, Carly la costringe a invitarlo, ma Gibby rifiuta perché aveva già una ragazza (Tasha). Sam sembra sconvolta dal fatto che qualcuna si sia messa con Gibby. Sam l'ha spesso chiamato "idiota" e pensava che fosse una sirena in quanto non voleva mai mettersi la maglietta. (vedi: Sibby) 'Freddie Benson' La coppia Fibby ha avuto solo piccole interazioni durante le prime stagioni. Gibby e Freddie litigarono perché Gibby pensava che Freddie avesse baciato la sua ragazza, ma alla fine si chiarirono in diretta su iCarly e tornarono amici. Da allora si considerano "fratelli, e passano molto tempo insieme. (Vedi anche: Fibby) 'Spencer Shay' Spencer Shay, il fratello di Carly, si relaziona spesso con Gibby. I due sono stati protagonisti di molte sotto-trame all'interno dello show. Una delle più famose è quella di quando Spencer vinse una barca, Gibby diventò il suo mozzo e quando una squadra di baseball chiamata "I Pirati" reclamò il parcheggio nel quale la barca era arenata, i due crearono una fionda e gli lanciarono dei cocomeri addosso. Gibby restò a casa di Spencer insieme a suo fratello quando nella terza stagione era troppo piccolo per andare al campo estivo. E Spencer ne organizzò uno in casa. Inoltre, Spencer è uscito con la madre di Gibby e si è fatto tagliare i capelli da suo nonno. (Vedi: Gencer) Ragazze, appuntamenti e cotte Carly Shay (2008-Presente; Amica, Appuntamento) In un famoso episodio della prima stagione, Gibby scelse per sbaglio Carly durante il gioco "Vinci un incontro galante", e lei fu costretta ad accettare un'uscita tripla (con lui, Shannon, Freddie, Sam e Reuben). Nella quinta stagione Gibby si innamora di lei. Sam Puckett (Sconosciuto-Presente; Amica) In iMake Sam Girlier scopriamo che Gibby aveva una cotta per Sam e le aveva chiesto di ballare. Ma Sam gli ruppe i pollici. Pur avendo una ragazza, Gibby mostra molte emozioni verso Sam, specialmente la paura. Non gli piace il fatto che sia fidanzata con Freddie Benson perché non potendo insultare Freddie se la prende con lui. Prova a far lasciare la coppia, magari anche perché è geloso. Sam sembra confusa, e magari gelosa, quando scopre che Gibby sta con Tasha. Tasha (2009; Possbile ragazza) Tasha è la ragazza di Gibby, la quale lo ama molto. Carly, Spencer, Sam e Freddie pensano che "quella pollastra deve avere qualche grave problema" per uscire con Gibby. Nell'episodio iPity The Nevel scopriamo che i due hanno una relazione aperta, e non esclusiva. (Vedi anche: Tibby) Patrice (2011; Appuntamento) Patrice esce con Freddie in iPity The Nevel. Gibby si vestì da licantropo e andò al bar mentre c'erano loro, e Patrice rimase colpita e lasciò Freddie per lui. Jenna Hamilton (2012; Appuntamento?) Anche se era la ragazza di Spencer in iLove You, dopo aver mandato Spencer e Carly a dormire, Jenna rimase a guardare un film con Gibby. Nelle scene successive viene fatto intendere che i due hanno avuto anche altri appuntamenti oltre a questo. Curiosità *La prima apparizione di Gibby fu nell'episodio iDream of Dance. *Stando a quanto dice Carly, Gibby ha un terapista. *La voce di Gibby diventa notevolmente più grave nella quarta stagione, e nella quinta cambia definitivamente diventandolo ancora di più. *Gibby è l'unico personaggio che non ha mai baciato qualcuno durante le puntate. *Gibby non è più stato visto a torso nudo dalla quarta stagione, e affronta apertamente questo discorso in iToe Fat Cakes, quando dice a un fan che non si toglie più la maglia. *Gibby è "grosso", secondo Carly. *Gibby diventa un personaggio principale nella quarta stagione. *In iWin a Date Gibby dice che il suo secondo nome è Cornelius. *Quando è nervoso, Gibby adora disegnare la frutta. *A Gibby non piacciono le saponette, e preferisce il sapone liquido. *I ragazzi dicono spesso il suo nome con tono di disapprovazione quando dice o fa qualcosa di stupido *Gibby ha un fratellino di nome Guppy, che dall'episodio iPsycho gli dice sempre "Happy Birthday". *Ad oggi ha cantato tre volte nella serie: la prima in iRocked the Vote, la seconda in iParty with Victorious, e la terza in iCan't Take It. *In iParty with Victorious è implicito che Gibby potrebbe essere bisessuale. *Stando al sito iCarly.com, dopo gli eventi di iMight Switch Schools Carly avrebbe detto a Gibby riguardo al suo sogno di fare un iGibby e lui avrebbe fatto il suo webshow su SplashFace. Ma SplashFace ha cancellato il video e ha bannato Gibby. *Gibby è l'unico personaggio più grande dell'attore, in questo caso Noah Munck. *E' rivelato in iStill Psycho che il vero nome di Gibby è Orenthal. Il fatto che il nome si scriva Orenthal e non Warenthal è stato confermato da questo tweet. *Il cognome di Gibby, "Gibson", era anche il cognome di un personaggio di un altro show di Dan, "What I Like About You." *In iEnrage Gibby scopriamo che Gibby ha un gatto che adora riprendere. In iCan't Take It, inoltre, mostra alla mamma di Freddie una foto di lui che lava i denti del gatto. *Gibby gestisce un blog sui giochi di carte, come detto in iToe Fat Cakes. *Ha perso molto peso tra la terza e la quarta stagione, e ora non è più in sovrappeso. *E' ebreo, come mostrato in questo video. *Gibby apre un ristorante chiamato Gibby's, in iOpen A Restaurant. Curiosità secondo il blog di Freddie su iCarly.com *Una scuola del Texas usa Gibby come loro mascotte. *Gibby ha già il Pera Phone dell'anno prossimo. *La lattuga è più buona quando è Gibby a lavarla. *Gibby non è Team Edward o Team Jacob. E' Team Gibby! *Quando Gibby mangia in un ristorante, la cameriera gli da il 25% delle mance. *La primavera non è iniziata fino a quando Gibby non ne trova una traccia. "Le cose che Gibby non sa" secondo il blog di Sam *Che c'è ancora una Regina d'Inghilterra. Crede che per regina d'Inghilterra s'intendano le reginette del ballo. *Che il padre di Carly non vive con lei e Spencer: infatti un giorno ha detto di essere andato a fare colazione con lui e di aver mangiato le omelette. *Gibby non pensa che i dinosauri, parole sue, "siano esistiti davvero." Crede che siano stati inventati da Hollywood per farci film e cartoni. *Gibby non ha mai sentito parlare di ora legale. Ora sappiamo perché è sempre in ritardo di un'ora per la metà dell'anno. *Gibby crede che quando compri una stella te la dovrebbero portare a casa. Quando gli abbiamo detto che tutto ciò che ti danno è un certificato, ci ha risposto "Ooh, ma questa è una fregatura bella e buona!" *Quando gli è stato chiesto quale fosse la capitale di New York, Gibby ha detto "New Jersey." "Le cose che Gibby non sa, parte 2" secondo il blog di Carly *Gibby è convinto che tutte le coccinelle siano femmine. Se è così allora, come fanno le coccinelle a fare i bambini? *La settimana scorsa, Gibby mi ha chiesto "Dove posso trovare un negozio di PANTALONEI?" Crede che "pantalonei" sia il plurare di "pantaloni." *Gibby mi ha anche chiesto di cosa fosse fatto il mais. La mia risposta: "Di mais, Gibby. Il mais è fatto di mais." *Gibby pensa che la colpa dei buchi nel formaggio svizzero sia tutta dei topi. *Gibby vorrebbe vivere in Inghilterra perché crede che lì tutti debbano obbligatoriamente andare a scuola di magia per almeno un anno. *Crede che l'Unione Europea sia solo un marchio di abbigliamento. *Ha detto che viaggiare nel tempo è POSSIBILE, costa solo molto -- come andare nello spazio. *Gibby pensa che le carie siano contagiose -- ecco perché si è rifiutato di baciare Tasha fino a quando non è andata dal dentista Le altre cose che Gibby non sa lo show Alcune delle cose che Gibby non sa sono state citate all'interno di alcune puntate dello show. *Gibby crede che il Canada sia uno stato degli Stati Uniti, come detto in iToe Fat Cakes. *Crede anche che il padre di Carly sia Spencer fino ad iWon't Cancel The Show, ma ne è ancora convinto in iMeet the First Lady. *Crede che il presidente americano sia Abraham Franklin in iToe Fat Cakes. *Gibby crede che non esistano cibi gialli in iParty with Victorious. La banda menziona: Il burro, le banane, il limone, la zucca e i peperoni gialli. Le cose che Gibby ha scoperto di recente secondo un recente blogAlcuni punti sono stati radicalmente modificati al fine di adattarli per la lingua italiana. Per la versione originale è possibile cliccare sulla scritta blu nell'intestazione. su iCarly.com *Il simbolo della Turchia è la bandiera rossa.. e non il Tucano (che lui chiama "Turcano")! Come può essere?!? *La moneta inglese è la sterlina, ma non ha la forma di una stellina. *La Virginia è un vero stato. *Il mondo non era davvero in bianco e nero negli anni '50! *Lo zucchero filato non è zucchero attaccato a un filo. *Che i vampri non appaiono in foto. Mi chiedo quanti vampiri io abbia ritratto inconsciamente nelle mie foto! *Che il naso non smette mai di crescere. Se si vivesse 300 anni, il naso probabimente diventerebbe come questo --> Cose che rendono Gibby triste secondo questo video *I criceti ammalati *I maccheroni senza formaggio *I bambini sporchi *Gli uccelli senza mamma *La gente nata il 14 Marzo *La Paprika *Khloe Kardashian *I ragazzi con nomi da ragazze *I lavori sociali *Alcune forme di batteri *La gente che ancora non capisce la magia di Justin Bieber *Gli utensili *La mollica del pane *La crosta del pane *Le persone convinte di non poter mangiare glutine Nemici/Rivali *I Piratei (iQuit iCarly) *Freddie Benson (iEnrage Gibby, solo quando credeva che Freddie stesse con la sua ragazza) *Nora Dershlit (iPsycho ma non in iStill Psycho) *Roy (iHire an Idiot) *Flora - Infermiera (iLost My Mind) *Billy Boots (iOpen a Restaurant) Galleria '''Clicca qui per vedere la galleria di Gibby. References Categoria:Famiglia Gibson Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Teen Categoria:Personaggi con fratelli Categoria:Studenti della Ridgeway Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Nati nel 1995 Categoria:Curiosità